Predicting the impact of future weather, environmental, and/or geologic events is vital to companies and governmental organizations. However, the impact of those events is not simply dependent on the magnitude of those events. While heavy winds in Seattle, Wash., for example, may cause significant damage and disruption, winds of that magnitude may not have as much of an impact in Wichita, Kans., which has a history of strong winds (and an infrastructure and population that can withstand and adapt to those conditions). Accordingly, the impact of forecasted events may be predicted as a function of the impact of similar events in that location and the return frequency of those events in that location.
To date, the impact of future weather, environmental, and geologic events has been performed by humans making subjective determinations (e.g., meteorologists, environmental scientists, geologists, etc.). Those subjective determinations, however, have a number of drawbacks. In addition to the increased time it takes for a person (or a group of people) to make those subjective determinations, those subjective determinations are also inconsistent because they are dependent on the skill level and dispositions of the person (or people) making those determinations. As such, there is a need for a system that uses specific mathematical rules to predict the impact of forecasted weather, environmental, and geologic events.